


Normal life

by mukes_lovechild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukes_lovechild/pseuds/mukes_lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel adopt a baby girl, her name is Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry if this sucks, it is my first time skip story.

~March 2018

Lily and he father (Castiel) were sitting in the living room of the motel they were presently staying in when she said it.

"Dada" Lily slurred. 

It had been her first words.

"DEAN!!!" Castiel shouted  
"What?"  
"LILY! SHE SAID 'DADA'!!!!"  
"WHAT!"  
"GET IN HERE!"

Dean raced from the kitchen! Hoping to hear her say it again. 

"Oh, i missed it." Dean said  
"No, wait."  
"Say it again Lily" Dean pleaded  
"Dada"  
*gasp* *laughing playfully* "I knew she could do it." Dean said

~November 2018

"Come here Lily. Just one step, you can do it." Dean called to his daughter.  
"Dean maybe it just won't happen today" Cas said pouting.  
"No, hang on."  
"Fine."  
"K, Lily, come here baby girl."

Lily slowly took a step forward, stumbling towards her father.

" She did it!!!"Cas and Dean said in unison.

~2027

"Where's dad?" Asked Lily  
"He went shopping, he'll be back in a little bit."

Dean was wondering through the grocery store trying to find the party supplies for his daughter's 10th birthday and was not having to much luck. He quickly looked from isle to isle, finally he found the right one. 

"Jesus Christ! Finally." Dean huffed.

Dean got everything he needed and went home. 

"Dad! Your back!" Lily said as she hugged her father.

Cas pulled Dean into the bathroom to speak with him privately.

"I am worried that Lily doesn't like me."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"She won't call me dad."  
"Its OK Cas, she's probably just going through a faze."  
"Do you really think so Dean?"  
"Yes, she loves you."  
"Okay." Cas said before he kissed Dean and brought him back to the living room.

~2038

"Aunt Ruby! Uncle Sam! Hi!!" Lily yelled.  
"Hey sweetie!" Sam said.  
"Happy 21st Lily." Ruby said.  
"Thanks guys!"  
"Now since you can legally drink now, who wants to go to the bar?!" Sam said eagerly.  
"Come on Sammy, getting Cas' and my daughter drunk already?!"  
"Yeah he is." Ruby cut in.  
"Fine, just don't get her too plowed." Cas commented

~2042

"DAD! COME DOWN HERE NOW!"  
"WHAT!" Dean yelled  
"MY WATER BROKE! PLEASE HURRY!"  
"ON MY WAY!"  
*beep*

Dean ran and got Cas. They sped through town to Lily's house. 

"WERE HERE!" They yelled in unison.  
"AHHHH!"  
"Cas get her in the car!"  
"Are you okay Lily?' Cas asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine. I just need to get to the hospital."

Dean raced to the hospital and hurriedly got his daughter into the E.R.

~2 Hours later

"Hey Lily, how are you?" Dean asked.  
"I'm much better."  
"What did you name him?" Cas questioned.  
"John Winchester."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you want next? Comment :)
> 
> ~love ya  
> mukes_lovechild


End file.
